


Nastoletnia Miłość

by Olkaa



Category: HitlerxStalin, STALINxHITLER
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olkaa/pseuds/Olkaa
Summary: Hitler-chan wciąż wątpił, że jego miłość życia go kiedykolwiek ujrzy.





	Nastoletnia Miłość

** Prolog**

* * *

Hitler-chan wciąz wątpił, że jego miłość życia go kiedykolwiek ujrzy. Ale niestety Stalin-san, nigdy nie ujżał jego zalotów. Wtedy pojawił się Trump-kun, jego największy przeciwnik. W tym czasie Hitler-chan uznał że musi zrobić wszystko by oczernić przeciwnika.


End file.
